My Knight In Shining Armour
by Mustang Gal
Summary: Melewin is a Woad, her task: Watching the Knights of Arthur. As she becomes involved with the Knights she develops feelings for a certain knight, set during the movie and after it. Finished.
1. Prolouge

Title: My Knight in Shining Armour

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This may be tricky as I've only seen King Arthur once and may not get to see it again. I may need help. A warning, some things will change. Whats that Saxon leaders name and his son?

I watched them all the time, they didn't know it. But I did. I would track them in the woods, they had no idea I was there. Sometimes I would sneak into the keep I'd disguise myself. It was hard hiding my tattoos that would betray me but I did it. I grew to like them, it was like I knew them. They were all do individual but there was an amazing bond of unbreakable brotherhood between them. Of them all I felt a kinship with Lancelot, I wanted to _really _know him.

"Hey pretty, come over here" a drunk Gawain called to me. I walked over, jug of ale in hand. Thanks to my uncle Merlin my tattoos were disguised. I didn't have any on my face yet. I walked over swinging my hips so they swayed slightly, barely noticeable. With a thump of my heart I noticed that Lancelot wasn't whistling or making lewd suggestions like the others but watching me intently. I briefly wondered if this was good.

"Can I help you lads?" I asked coyly.

"Lads?" Gawain asked huskily, I'll show you lads" And he scooped me up and put me in his lap. I could have killed him with my knife safely concealed within my dress and been out of the keep and into the woods and safety in a flash but I let him pull me into his lap.

"You really are all big, gruff, womanizing lads" I said flirtingly.

Gawain leaned forward and whispered in my ear I wasn't totally sure what he said because I was watching Lancelot, but he said something about showing me just how different to a lad because of his, uh, assets.

"Excuse me, but I must get on with my duties. Goodbye _lads_" I said my gaze lingering on Lancelot, who hadn't said a word. He gulped from his goblet looking slightly uncomfortable. I smiled to myself as I walked away and heard Bors goading Lancelot.

"Lancelot, that pretty little thing was making eyes at you" He said loudly.

"Don't be pathetic Bors, she was obviously infatuated with me!" Gawain exclaimed.

"Even more so with me!" said Galahad.

"No, she was interested in Lancelot" the usually quiet Tristan said.

"Oooooh, is that a blush I see Lancelot" Bors exclaimed with obvious glee.

"Go on, get after her" he finished.

"No, no I'm not in the mood." Lancelot said. I sneaked a look, sure enough Lancelot was red in the face and it wasn't because of the wine and ale. Very out of character Lancelot I thought and grinned.


	2. Chapter One: Revealed

Title: My Knight In Shining Armour

Rating: PG 13

I Own Nothing. Thanks to banatic66, I'm using you're wonderful story A Knight for help as I've only seen King Arthur once, I hope you don't mind. If you haven't read banatic66's story I highly recommend you do.

I watched as Arthur entered. He looked so, so downcast and low. I felt like going over and comforting him, but I stopped myself. That could be embarrassing. Vanora was by now singing of home, their home. Arthur turned away but was stopped.

"Arthur" the men called and went to him. I sneaked over to listen, when I got there I heard Arthur saying: "My dear Knights I must ask you to go on one more mission for Rome" Gawain and Galahad laughed drunkenly. Lancelot just stared at Arthur, alarmed. Arthur filled them in on the details.

"My duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done, _it's done_!" Galahad cried. Dagonet and Tristan were quiet. Dragonet stone-faced but Tristan went on eating. Bors started hollering and finally Tristan spoke.

"We all die one day. If you fear to die at the hands of a Saxon, then stay home." He was amazingly calm. Since he and the other knights thought they were going on a suicide mission. Galahad tried to lunge at him but Gawain held him back.

"If you want to die so bad then die now! I have something to live for!" He screamed.

"If Arthur gives his word then that will do for me. I'll get ready" Dagonet said loyally he walked past Bors, who by this time was more than a little hysterical. "Are you coming?"  he asked.

"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you all get yourselves bloody killed! I'm just saying what everyones thinkin'!" He yelled.

"I'm with you as is Galahad" Gawain stated. Galahad looked like he would protest but stopped. He laughed bitterly and poured the jug of wine he was holding at Arthurs feet and smashed the clay jug. The men walked back to their rooms as Lancelot followed Arthur out. I went to my room and grabbed my bags, I put my traditional clothing on under my dress and crept out of the keep through my own secret exit and entrance.

I found my uncle Merlin and told him what I knew then I tracked the Knights. I watched them cantering across open ground and felt kind of giddy when I saw Lancelot's figure.

I then tracked them while they were in the forest but there were more of my people tracking them now. They knew they were being watched. Some of my people who were not informed that they weren't to be killed tried to trap them. I stopped them in time. I was dreadfully scared for them.

That night as they camped, I stayed in a tree. It was so close to them it was unbelievable that they didn't see me. One time I thought I was caught Lancelot looked right at me I swear he could see right into my eyes. I knew I'd been caught, but he didn't tell anyone.

They got to The Romans and as they were about to evacuate Arthur found a little shed thing off the walls. Dagonet broke through it and the Knights entered. I felt there was something in there, something close to me. So when at last the Knights came out Arthur was carrying someone very familiar to me. It was my cousin. Guinivere! I almost rushed out to her but knew now wasn't the time. So I followed them and watched her anxiously. I knew that I wanted to kill that slimy Roman so bad, he tortured my cousin, my Guinevere, my best friend. Finally I'd found her, she'd been missing so long.

I distrusted that fat Roman Marcus Honorus, he was up to something. I knew it!

My suspicions proved correct when he grabbed the boy that was found with Guinevere in the chamber he held a knife at his throat. I wanted to kill him, but I knew not to. Fulcina, Marcus's abused wife rushed at her husband but he pushed her away. Suddenly an arrow struck Marus, Guinevere stood, bow in hand. They disarmed the Roman gaurds and continued on. I watched them cross a frozen lake and send the civilians and Roman gaurds ahead. Arthur, his knights and Guinever stayed behind to fend of the approaching Saxons. As the wagons left I decided it was time to reveal myself. I stepped out from behind the rock that was hiding me.

"You could use some help. You are slightly outnumbered" I observed casually. Everybody except Guinevere and Lancelot turned their bows to me.

"Melewin!" Guinevere exclaimed. We hugged.

"Well, you never did stop surprising me. I should have known you'd turn up. This is my cousin Melewin" Guinevere introduced me.

"Another woad" Bors muttered. Lancelot just looked at me, surprised and embarrassed. We had some time before the Saxons came so I decided to fill them in.

"I've been following you _lads _for a long time. This isn't the first time we've met. That Last night you spent at the pub. If I remember right Gawain here wanted to show me why he wasn't a lad" I smiled. The men gagged. While they were digesting this the Saxons turned up. They started to walk towards us.

"This is it" I said. And stole a glance at Lancelot who was looking at me. We locked eyes for a moment then turned to face the Saxons.


	3. Chapter Two: The Blackness

Title: My Knight In Shining Armour

Rating: PG-13

Chapter Two: The Blackness

I said it before I'll say it again, I own nothing except what I make up. As I said before, things will change.

There was a lot of Saxons and they came onto the ice in one big cluster. I raised my eyebrows, how stupid could you be?

"Prepare to fire" Arthur said. Guinevere gave him a look.

"They're far out of range!" she exclaimed. Obviously she didn't know how far Sarmatian bows could fire. I designed my own bow, based on the Sarmatian type. I put three arrows into the string.

"Bors, Tristan" Arthur said, and I fired too. About eight Saxons fell. The knights looked at me approvingly.

"Aim for the outside, push them together!" Arthur ordered. Everyone fired and the Saxons joined together but the ice wasn't cracking.

"It's not breaking, prepare for combat!" Arthur cried. I went to put my bow away but paused when Dagonet threw down his sword and grabbed an axe. I realized what he was doing. As he ran forward Bors exclaimed "Dagonet! Dag what are you doing!?" I was a couple of steps behind him.

"MEL!" Guinevere screamed at me, I ignored her. I was already firing at the Saxons while running. I stood near Dagonet as he tried to break the ice. I got nicked by some arrows, but didn't get hit bad. I saw with horror a Saxon, hidden slightly preparing to fire at Dagonet. I threw a knife at him and hit him in the chest. But I was too late. I looked at Dagonet and he already had three arrows in his side. With a final chop the ice cracked. Dagonet started to fall in the water. As I turned around to him an arrow struck me in the collarbone, I ignored it and began to pull Dagonet out. Arthur came up next to me followed by Bors with a shield. We pulled Dagonet out of the water, and off the ice.

"Hang on Dag, we've got you just hold on." Bors was saying, but it was too late Dagonets life ebbed away before our eyes. I looked towards the Saxons, most were drowning but some were advancing on us. With a savage cry I pulled my sword out and raced toward them. I hacked and stabbed without mercy and eight fell at my sword. As I  walked toward the Knights and Gwenevere my energy that kept me going was now depleted, the arrow that struck me was making me lose blood fast. I collapsed into the ground, arrow somehow still in my collarbone.  The last thing I was aware of was strong arms lifting me up. Then everything was black.


	4. Chapter Three: My Weakness

Title: My Knight In Shining Armour

Rating: PG 13

Chapter Three: My Weakness

I own nothin'

When I awoke I was in a wagon heading toward the wall. I felt the wagon jolting and slowly opened my eyes. The darkness faded and I was staring into the eyes of a handsome Knight. Lancelot. I thought to myself: "My Knight In Shining Armour" and smiled faintly.

"Hello, I see you are awake" Lancelot said lifting me gently. He pressed a water skin to my parched lips and I drank. When he took it away I spoke: "Obviously"

He grinned, he seemed over his shyness.

"I've looked after you, you were hit a few times. You lost a lot of blood. It was very brave going after Dag, like that." He sighed sadly.

"But I didn't save him did I?" I said.

"No, but you darned near got yourself killed. The Knights simply adore you know."

"How's, how's…" but my parched throat couldn't say anything more. I coughed weakly.

He put his hand behind my head and offered me the water skin.

"How's Guinevere?" I asked weakly.

"Oh she's fine, she'd be here herself but she's looking after the kid" I nodded.

"Look…" Lancelot began. I waited.

"You said you'd been following us. Why? And for how long?"

"Well you see, my uncle…" I paused as I got a sip from the water skin.

"…my uncle was very interested in the Knights of the Round Table. I was sent to watch you, and well, protect you" Lancelot looked disbelieving. "You better believe it buddy, I've saved your lives a few times. I've been watching you over a year."

"How did you get, you know, into the walls." He asked.

"Oh, I have, friends…"

"I knew there was something about you. Even with you dressed up as a barmaid in the wall. And a couple of nights ago in the woods, I almost _knew _you were there." He finished.

"LANCELOT!" A voice called. Lancelot sighed.

"I'd better go. But first I'll thank you on behalf of the Knights" He leant over and kissed me softly on the lips, then walked out.

I sat there stunned for a few seconds, lips throbbing and then Gwen entered.

She smirked at me. "What happened between you and Lancelot? I can tell, the looks on you're faces. Did he kiss you!" She said smiling. I nodded dumbly.

"Ahhhh, you two would be good. Ummm how are you" I smiled.

"You mean apart from this. Excellent. I just feel rotten about Dag"

"You were incredibly brave, the Knights just love you. Gawain's a bit uncomfortable to know a woman he made moves on while drunk is actually a royal and very deadly warrior" I laughed.

"That reminds me, the knights want to see you. We're setting up camp soon, come out then. I've got to go. Bye" We hugged and she left.

A while later when it was dark and I felt better, I left my wagon and walked towards the knights and Gwen. Then I thought how would I handle myself around Lancelot. I kept thinking about his lips on mine. I finally realized a weakness in me. Lancelot.


	5. Chapter Four: Freedom and War

Title: My Knight In Shining Armour

Rating: PG 13

Chapter Four: Freedom and War

I own nothin'

I walked toward the Knights sitting quietly around the campfire. I was wearing my traditional war costume and as it was cold and my costume didn't cover much I wore a blanket around me. I walked over and stood behind Gwen who was sitting between Arthur and Lancelot.

"Hi" I said softly. Everyone looked up.

"Mel!" Gwen said and everyone else nodded to me. Arthur and Gwen moved over. And with a thud of my heart I realized that the space meant for me was next to Lancelot. I sat down stiffly as my injuries were tender, and nodded to Lancelot.

"Melewin, I'd like to thank you for helping us today, it was good of you." I nodded again. And got a faint blush as I heard Gwen mutter "You got plenty of thanks from Lancelot" Arthur smiled faintly.  We sat around the campfire, mostly quiet until it was time for bed.

We arrived at the Walls the next day the men got their discharge papers, they were now free. There were a couple of scenes, when the boy that Dagonet found in the chamber rushed to Dag's side, it was heartbreaking. And Bor's yelled at that despicable Roman bishop about Dag already being free.

I was sleeping that night when Lancelot ran into my room.

"Quick, there's Saxons outside the walls" I got up and ran after him. My wounds felt better now.

Sure enough when I looked over the walls there was an entire army of Saxons. We were massively outnumbered. I thought with an empty feeling in my stomach, we'll all be dead by tomorrow night. Then I remembered, it mightn't work but it was our only hope. I turned and walked back to my rooms. Twenty minutes later, in my war costume I stood outside a door that would lead me out of the walls and into the forest. I heard someone moving near me and turned, it was Lancelot.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"Yes" I replied simply, "and you?"

"Yes, though Arthur's not" I nodded I thought as much. Lancelot continued "You're going to fight though aren't you? I understand if the Saxons take over you're finished. But you can come away from this Island, don't stay here!" I shook my head.

"It's not that simple, I'd rather die than leave my people to the Saxons." He nodded, resigned. "I thought as much. Well goodbye, it was nice knowing you" I leaned over and kissed him softly and slowly on the lips. Then I turned and walked out the door. Before I closed it I murmured "Lancelot, the end isn't here yet. There's still hope."

I went into the woods to find my Uncle. Gwenevere and Merlin were my last surviving family. As the Woad army got prepared I was covered in War paint. My thoughts kept drifting to Lancelot. I had a niggling suspicion that he would return, I hadn't seen the last of him, or so I hoped, and didn't hope at the same time. I wished I would see his face again, then thought no I wish I wouldn't, if he returned he'd be likely to die. But then I'd think even if he return and we survived what kind of future would we have, none.

A while before morning Gwen returned, looking grim. Gwen and I would lead a force each in the mornings battle. When morning came I watched as Lancelot, the Knights, villagers and guards left the keep. Arthur was a lonely and fearsome figure on the hilltop. I watched Lancelot, and Lancelot sensing me turned to look at me. I raised my hand in goodbye and he turned away, head down. Looking at him and the Knights I knew this wasn't the last I'd seen of them but ferverently hoped it would be. Sure enough as we waited for the fight to begin I noticed, my heart breaking familiar figures riding up next to Arthur. A while later the first of the Saxons entered the battlefield. In the fog as they wearily approached I and the other Saxons fired upon them. This caused them to put their shields protectively above them, then the Knights charged through them causing them to turn the other way. We fired upon them again. This went on until they were all dead. There was a tense wait befor the rest of the Saxons entered, but they did. With fierce war cries my people, the knights and I charged. The battle had begun. I twisted and ducked and dived, I slashed and stabbed and cut down Saxon after Saxon. Looking around I noticed Gwen was in trouble, she was being beaten by a big Saxon with a shaved head and beard. I recognized him as one of the leaders. With a sinking heart I realized I was to far away to help. As I made my way over I noticed Lancelot taking over from Gwenevere. I neared ready to help when Lancelot got struck by an arrow, but I noticed with some relief it wasn't enough to kill him, then heart sinking the Saxon got prepared for the killing stroke. Lancelot, to weak to do anything was about to get killed. With a cry a ran as fast as my legs could carry me and launched myself over Lancelot twisting as the Saxons axe cut me. I pushed him away from Lancelot and prepared myself to fight a difficult opponent. I realized although I was strong, I wasn't as strong as this Saxon, but I was quicker.

"Another Woad whore ay?" the despicable Saxon grunted. "I almost had the pleasure of killing another one before he interrupted. I was about to kill him then you interrupted. So I'll just kill you, then finish that weakling off then dispose of the whore"

"Not if I kill you first" I grunted back, my strength dwindling. I knew I'd have to act soon, or I'd die. He swung his axe at me and cut me slightly, I fell to the ground and heard Lancelot call out weakly "Melewin!" the Saxon chuckled. Just as he was about to chop me with his axe I spun up and around and grabbed his axe, although surprised he held on. We pushed each other around for a few seconds the in one quick movement I broke away causing him to fall off balance. I rolled on the ground picked up my sword and pushed it through his chest. He looked at me in surprise then died. I ran to Lancelot, and not finding Gwen anywhere moved him to a hidden spot.

"I'll be back soon" I promised and joined the fight.


	6. Chapter Five: Hope

My Knight in Shining Armour  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Chapter Five: Hope  
  
I own nothin'  
  
I'd like to thank my reviewers:  
  
XQZmyDORKYnez  
  
Tool Of A Higher Power  
  
Gethorssca  
  
Szhismine  
  
Sweet.A.K  
  
Raynacch Silvermoon  
  
Peaches-503  
  
ElvenStar%  
  
MonDieu666  
  
Now I'll answer some of your questions...  
  
About her healing so fast, umm I kind of forgot about that. Lets just say that she heals very fast ï  
  
And the 'war costume' thing, I don't know how to describe it, any help? I'll do my best to write longer, more descriptive chapters. Hehe, I like the thought of Lancelot being dragged off too. Now back to the story...  
  
I ran into the battlefield again, but the fight didn't last long, I slayed ten more Saxons and got hit by an arrow, although it didn't go deep, it hit a vein so it bled a lot. After I could see no more Saxons standing I went back to Lancelot. I went past the Saxon that had called me a whore and spat at his dead body. Walking to Lancelot I felt a hand grab my ankle, twisting around with my sword I saw a Saxon, sobbing quietly, blood bubbling in his mouth.  
  
"Kill me" he said weakly. At first I thought I wouldn't then, picking a dagger of the ground I changed my mind. I put it in his hand and walked away, I hadn't gone far when I heard the choking sound of a man with a dagger in his hand. I turned around and saw the Saxon, with his last breath he murmered "thank you". I turned, and head bowed walked away. I got to Lancelot, but before I did I put a hasty bandage on my arrow wound. I looked Lancelot up and down critically, he didn't look too good. He smiled weakly at me.  
  
"So, have I passed inspection?" he croaked.  
  
I grinned crookedly back.  
  
"A little on the runty side, but you'll do I suppose"  
  
"good" he murmered and fainted. Sighing I picked him up. I staggered, he was heavy and his armour hurt my skin.  
  
I somehow managed to half drag half carry him to where the medical supplies were. Nearby, Tristan lay, he was killed by a Saxon. I would mourn him later though, right now I was busy keeping Lancelot alive.   
  
Arthur walked by, he looked more weary than ever and his eyes were haunted. He studied Lancelot.  
  
"He should live, can you; can you take care of him?" He asked.   
  
I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him a little.  
  
"I will"   
  
I took Lancelot to a shaded place. There I stripped him of his armour until he was wearing only breeches. When I was done bathing and dressing his wounds I filled a water skin and placed him so he was leaning against her head on her shoulder. As she was ready to put the skin to his lips she thought that she rather liked this position. She wasn't wearing much as her costume was rather revealing and she had a half naked Lancelot leaning on her. Apparently Lancelot was thinking the same thing. When he felt water on his lips he coughed and came round. He blinked and I gave him more water. After he drank he was still for a while and then feeling my near naked flesh on his bear chest he smirked slightly.  
  
"I quite like this position"  
  
"Hmmm, thought as much, okay isn't it"  
  
"Yeah, how's, how is everyone?" Lancelot asked. I bowed my head until it was resting lightly on his.   
  
"Tristan fell, the others are alive though" I said softly.  
  
Lancelot nodded slowly and fell asleep. I stayed there for a minute then gently put his head down.  
  
A/N: I meant it to be longer except I didn't get long on the computer and decided to end it there. 


	7. Chapter Six: Wedding and Samartia

My Knight in Shining Armour

Rating: PG 13

Chapter Six: Wedding and Samartia

I own nothin'

Only a little while after the battle and Tristans funeral, Guinevere and Arthur married. I thought a little of marrying Lancelot. But decided that he probably wouldn't marry me, and he'd probably go to Samartia, and I wouldn't leave Briton. If he did stay, and we married. I probably wouldn't. Marriage meant commitment. And children. She definitely did not want children, not yet. Marriage wouldn't be practical and she wasn't sure she wanted to marry Lancelot. And why would he marry me? It seemed as though he loved me or at least cared a little. But I wasn't what such a brave handsome legendary knight would want. I wasn't particularly beautiful, I couldn't keep a decent house, I wasn't meek and responsive. I decided Lancelot needed someone that would always be there for him. Someone not like me. Guinevere and Arthur married, and I could see the makings of true love. I envied them a bit. After the wedding Lancelot tried to talk to me, but being a coward I hid away from him. I found my horse, Windtreader a light bay stallion. Woads didn't usually have horses, but had a few captured ones. I stroked him gently as he nudged me softly and searched for a treat. I leant my face against his warm cheek. Startled to realize a tear was running down my cheek. I sniffed ashamed at myself but couldn't help it, I sobbed silently more salty tears swimming down my face. I jumped a little when I heard Lancelots voice calling me. It was soft but obviously heading toward my direction. I pulled Windtreaders bridle of a peg on the wall and quickly put it on, it was simple so it only required a second. I vaulted onto his back while he was still walking out the stall. Nudging him into a canter I rode out. Lancelot called my name as I cantered past. I was a little embarrassed because he would have seen my tears. I ignored him and kept going. I cantered out of the fort and into the forest. Once in there I found a spot where I could hide to see if I was being followed. I wasn't. I turned Windy and headed away from the fort. I couldn't go back right away. I knew I should but I stayed in the forest over night any way. The next morning I reluctantly headed back. I had lots of thoughts on how wonderful it would be to just run, run away and never come back. But I kept on towards the Hadrians wall.

I snuck in and put Windy in his stall, brushed him down and fed him. Then quietly as I could I went to my room and prepared for tonight. I put on breeches and a green tunic. When I got to the bar everyone was there. I watched in the shadows for a little bit. Bors, Gawain and Galahad appeared to be very drunk, which was no surprise. As I was watching them, not really wanting to look at a certain curly headed knight Galahad and Gawain started to dance, and Bors began to sing. Turning my eyes from them to others I saw Guinevere, ever radiant and beautiful was talking to Arthur who couldn't take his eyes of her. Almost reluctantly I sought out Lancelot. He was sitting a little to the side looking sullen and anxious. I guessed why. I really hated seeing him like that, It broke my heart. Taking a breath I walked down. No one noticed I was there so I took the spare seat next to Guinevere, who didn't notice I was sitting right beside her for a second. When she did see me she showed no signs of surprise but merely nodded at me. I got myself a mug of ale and took a mouthful. The strong taste was a bit of a shock, but a well needed one. I hadn't drunk in ages. I hadn't drunk more than four mouthfuls when Lancelot tapped me on the shoulder. I _knew _it was him even if I couldn't see him.

"Can we talk, outside please?" he asked quietly.

I nodded and took a long gulp of ale, almost as if it would give me strength. We walked out in silence, I noticed Guinevere look at me sadly, and then she turned away. Arthur looked at her quizzically then turned and saw us. Galahad and Gawain were still dancing, Bors was still singing. But right now Lancelot was all, we walked to the stables and he turned to face me, then looked turned so his back was to me. _Oh god _I thought _god please, please don't say it, I beg of you. Please._

"You're going aren't you" I stated amazingly calm.

"Yes" he replied. "but you can come, come away with me." _Oh god._

"Lancelot," I said gently, "you know I can't stay"

"Yes, it was stupid of me to ask that" he sighed.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked trying to remain casual. He choked a bit.

"Tomorrow"

"Oh"

We started walking and even now I wasn't sure how we even started. But before I knew it we were outside Lancelots room. I swallowed.

"Well, by-" I started but I didn't finish because before I knew it I was kissing him. Deeply and urgently as if my very life depended on it. And he was kissing me with equal vigor. We made our was to his bed and fell onto it.

That night I slept deeply in his arms.

I left before he woke and went to the stables, I put Windys bridle on him and rode out. A couple of hours later I watched Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad riding towards _their_ home. And I was sure that when Lancelot looked back just one that he could see me.


	8. Chapter Seven: Grinfalde

My Knight in Shining Armour

Rating: PG 13

Chapter Seven: Grinfalde.

I own nothin' Except the Rouges and the people/animals/places I create. A/N: Rouges. Okay they probably weren't around there but just to let you know I made them up, their what their name says Britons and maybe some welsh/irish that basically are bandits. Note for MonDieu666: I got lots of help from banatic66 her story A Knight especially I recommend All her works. Stahlfan 125's The Sister of Guinevere is also REALLY good.

I was thoroughly depressed now that Lancelot was gone. But instead of moping around (except for silent tears in the night) I threw myself into my new work with gusto that surprised every one. I had to get rid of the Rouges, although not enough to cause us major harm they could present a danger to innocents. Bors often helped me. We never talked purposely of Lancelot except when we recalled moments when we were all together. Often it was tinged with sadness as we recalled deaths of our past comrades. He was a wonderful companion, he kept me laughing and usually my mind of Lancelot. Once when we were sitting around a campfire after Bors had finished a lewd joke I impulsively asked: "Did Lancelot ever talk of me?" then I bit my tounge, I wanted to know the answer although I didn't want to ask. Bors was silent for a moment.

"He did, though not often which was a sure sign he loved you. It sounds strange but he loved, and still would do, he loves you" I sniffed.

"I would never do him. He needs someone who deserves him. I'd be hopeless. I wouldn't be there for him. After a long journey he needs to come home to a family of beautiful children and a beautiful wife who will have a meal ready for him. I could never do that. I'll die on a battlefield and if we did have children they'd lose their mother. I don't deserve him and he doesn't need me" I finished a tear in my eye.

Bors looking away said: "Melewin, you're wrong. He _needs _you, more than some pretty, obedient housewife. He doesn't need her. He needs _you, you_"

"Goodnight Bors" I rolled over to sleep. Before I dozed of into a restless sleep full of dreams of a curly headed knight I heard Bors mutter in his sleep.

"He needs you, so fix that up."

I was riding with Bors and two other woads, Samuela and Lisha a couple of weeks after the 'incedent' at the campfire when we saw the rouges. They were six and we thought we could take them easy. So we attacked them and killed them, I was finishing when I was hit by two arrows, in my collarbone and leg. I stumbled and cried out and in an instant a rouge was jumping on me. I disemboweled him but another one took his place. He held a knife to my throat and about ten others stepped into the clearing bows drawn.

"Move and I will kill her. I know who she is, she is royalty. I will let you walk free alive if you leave us and tell of this to your commander. Then I may let her live, a little longer. You attack or send a tracker after us and she will die, after I have fun with her. Go, my men will escort you. Oh, and do me a favour tell Merlin, Grinfalde says hello. He will enjoy his neice too. He also thanks him his generosity in such a fine gift." Bors looked as if he might do something.

"Bors, do as he tells you. Or else, please" I begged.

"She is wise, knight of Artorius. Do as she says." The man said. As he started to walk away I said.

"Bors, tell Lancelot that I, that I love him. Tell him not to worry about me, if you see him, please" Bors nodded.

The man, I assumed to be Grinfalde smirked and said, "Oh do we have a lover, precious, I shall think he'll be very upset" then I passed out.

Lancelot rode into the fort and was greeted by Bors, the moment he laid eyes on him he knew something was wrong. _Oh god no. _

"Bors, what is it? Where's Mel? Bors?" He asked almost panicky.

Bors looked to the ground, unable to answer. Arthur answered for him as he walked in.

"She was taken by the rouges" Lancelot just stared.

"We was riding and we found 'em. So we attacked 'em. Then some bloke just snatched her and held the knife to her throat. We was 'elpless, they surrounded us. He took 'er, but gave us a message"

"What was it Bors?" Lancelot asked.

"He said that if we moved he'd kill 'er and he knew she was royalty. He'd let us live, and and maybe her, if we came back and told this to Arthur and Merlin. He also, he also said to tell Merlin that he, Grinfalde says hello and he'll enjoy his neice and thanks to 'im for such a fine gift. Melewin said to say that she loves you and don't worry about her."

Lancelot was silent for a while.

"So, explain what this Grinfalde looks like"

"Big, tattoos on his cheek, kinda meddled with. Greying hair and mean eyes." Lancelot was silent for a while.

"Now I know what he looks like, I can kill him"


	9. Chapter Eight: The End

My Knight in Shining Armour

Rating: PG 13

Chapter The End

I own nothing but my creations. Oh, I forgot to say that when Grinfalde said that he's Merlins brother he should have said…"and your fathers" Ok?

I was taken back to the rouges camp and was then taken to Grinfalde's tent where my wounds were tended. After that, what happened was too horrible to tell. This vile, disgusting man proceeded to rape me. While he was doing it I thought of Lancelot and kept my mind of this. When he finished he whispered in my ear: "I am your uncle" Then he sent his men in. They all had their 'fun' with me. I didn't sob though, I didn't do anything. I became stone, unresponsive and unreadable. After this was done Grinfalde would talk to me. He would tell me how he was Merlins brother and he was exiled and he would take control of Briton. He'd talk of Lancelot saying that he knew all about the famous knight. Hiss arrogance, grace, charms and deadly skills. He assured me that Lancelot would die to. Then he'd beat me and rape me again. And I'd think, oh my god. He's my uncle! This continued for four days. It was the fifth morning and a man that I learnt went by the name of Dino, who took no notice of _anything _while he was raping me was having his way with me. I suppose I never took any notice at all, I was so deeply into another world, hoping I would die. I barely even notice Lancelot storming in looking horrified and then killing Dino. I barely noticed him picking the corpse of me and cradling me in his arms, sobbing into my hair. I gagged and couged up blood. Shaking painfully in his arms, all the while he was sobbing and begging me to forgive him, telling me that he loved me and not to go. Arthur stepped in with Merlin, then left. I continued to cough and gasp and Lancelot begging and sobbing. Then all was blackness, peaceful painless blackness.

I don't know how I managed to survive but I did. I reckon it was Lancelot who made me survive. I watched the prisoners, the remaining rouges execution and found out that Grinfalde had killed my uncle, Merlins, lover and was exiled. But the happiest moment of my life was when Lancelot and I went for a walk and he said to me: "Melewin, I know I'll probably never be what you want, but I love you and if you'll have me will you marry me?" I just stared wordless at him and then seized his lips in a kiss. He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes" I just kissed him again.

A/N: So its finished. It was really short, I know. I'm going to write another story and perhaps a sequel. Tell me what you think.


End file.
